


Healing

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Azu Week [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu pours her spells into the figure under her hands, but she was never made for healing.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: Flammen's Azu Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Azu Week Day 2: **Healing** \- Reconciliation - Hurt/Comfort

Azu pours her spells into the little figure under her hands, but she was never made for healing. Still she casts what little she can and wishes Zolf was closer - selfishly wishes he wasn’t casting his own spells at the others. But everyone else needs him too and she can’t fault him for rushing to Wilde’s side first. When her spells run dry she prays, tears streaming down her face and all she can see is red and purple mixed into misery brown. 

“Azu,” a gentle hand lands on her shoulder. “It’s over, there is nothing you can do.” She wants to tell Zolf what she thinks of his advice, wants to yell at him for not being there in time, but… it had been over even before she reached Hamid’s side, hadn’t it? 

A scream tears itself from her throat, one full of sorrow and grief. Another hand lands on her shoulder, Carter, she realizes. He pulls her back, into his arms, away from Hamid. From what is left of Hamid.

She had known there would be sacrifices to be made when she started this journey but she had foolishly thought she already paid it, with Sasha and Grizzop. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
